clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy Antarctica
Theodore Morgan Jeremy "Teddy" Antarctica is the son of KadenBoi8 and Kaitlin Antarctica. After he turned 12, he joined the ISDF training school to become one of it's future agents. He was named after Teddy Field saved KadenBoi8 from being incinerated in a volcano. Early Life Teddy was born to KadenBoi8 and Kaitlin Antarctica in the Club Penguin Nation. As a child, he listened to his father's stories of how he used to go on many adventures with his mother and his father's best friend, Ash Atompenguin and sometimes get themselves into very troublesome situations just by exploring (i.e. eavesdropping on RPF agents and others). Teddy decided to try and do the same, too and went exploring with his friends Conor Snowski, Iolanthe Penguin and Alex King. They enjoyed sneaking up on wild puffles and other animals in the Puffle Wild where they spent most of their fun hiking. They soon became known as the team 'Daring Four'. Like their parents, they sometimes got themselves into trouble and once cornered by RPF agents. After all their parents went to battle and told them to stay on board the ISDF Hovercruiser to stay safe during the Doom War, the Daring Four, from looking through the video cameras saw that their parents were outnumbered by RPF agents they decided to throw caution to the winds and hijacked a jet to New Penguin City anyways. When they came to New Penguin City and saw a mixture of mind controlled military penguins and RPF agents with Rebel Hunter in the lead surrounding Phil Green's team of agents and a crashed jet. Teddy and the others opened fire through the snowball and laser cannons on the wings of the jet which made the ring of RPF and military penguins scatter and break free of their control and instantly assist the other agents. Teddy also saved Agent92966 who was to injured to stand and seconds from being frozen to death by Frostbite when the Daring Four blasted him away and he accidentally froze himself when he landed in the ocean and was halfway trapped under water. Despite his father, KadenBoi8 being both angry and scared about what Teddy did (Teddy's mother was not there, she was in a coma and seriously injured) he also thanked Teddy for being brave and stepping out to help others. Agent Life By the start of the Far Future Era Teddy and the Daring Four had trained a lot to become junior agents and then went on to become Agency Triad Agents and Teddy became a tactical agent in 2047. Teddy did his best to get through the agency and was guided by his parents and grandparents. Trivia * The Golden Puffle Chain Necklace he wears was given to him from his father KadenBoi8. * He usually keeps a pack of gummy bears inside one of his jacket pockets. * He was born as an Ice Blue Penguin. * He prefers to be called "Teddy". * When they hijacked a jet from the Hovercruiser, they didn't actually fly it since they didn't know how. They just used autopilot. Category:Penguins Category:Agents Category:ISDF Category:Morgan Antarctica's Family Category:Daring Four Members